Everything's Got to End Sometime
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Now that she has found Amy can she convince her to stay and help her on her journey to find the Doctor. *Sequel to The Girl Who Waited* Building up to 11/Rose.


Everything's Got to End Sometime

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sequel to the The Girl Who Waited. Next piece took me so long! God...this was so hard to put together. But I love this story line between Amy and Rose so I'm going to continue with it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

CHAPTER 1

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

With a gasp Amy's eyes opened. She shot up and pulled her hand free before feeling her body. Her hands ran over her chest, her neck, her legs looking for injuries. When she found none her shaky hands rested on her bent knees. Leaning forward she rested her head on them before realising that there was a strange humming in the air. A familiar humming. Looking up her breathe caught in her throat as she saw where she was.

It was the Tardis. Different walls and different central console. Not the one that she had grown to love. But it was the Tardis. She felt anger course through her.

'They left me. Closed the door and left me. Now after all this time. After the Tardis has changed they come back?'

As she went to stand up her hand touched something warm. Shocked she stood up quickly and turned around. On the ground was a blonde woman. From the way that she was positioned she must have collapsed next to Amy. Clenching her hand she registered the fact that the woman had been holding her hand. That's why Amy had to pull her hand free when she woke up. But she hadn't realised it in the panic of waking up in a place that wasn't the hospital.

Cautiously approaching her she pushed her over to lie on her back. The woman looked to be in her late 20's. Human. Pale flawless skin besides a scar upon her brow. The woman gave a groan and Amy realised that something was wrong. There were two red spots on her side. Kneeling down Amy lifted her shirt and saw two puncture marks. A bit of silver caught her eye and she saw that her body partially covered two anaesthetic darts.

Her eyes widened. One dart was enough to knock you out. But two would surely slow your heart to dangerous levels. She needed to wake this woman up. Somehow. Running her hands over her body she started searching her pockets for reversal vials of the anaesthetic that she had taken from what she had dubbed 'Rory-bot'. When she found one she pulled up the woman's sleeve and injected her with it. Searching her pockets again she pulled out her mini tool kit and pulled out what looked to be a small pill. Snapping it underneath the woman's nose she jumped back as she shot up and took in a deep breath.

Amy watched as the woman's eyes flickered about before landing on her. Her eyes lit up and Amy saw something she hadn't seen in ages. She saw utter joy and love. And it was all directed towards her. Sitting back in confusion she looked at the woman. There was recognition in her eyes.

"Hello," the woman said.

"Hi," Amy replied. Silence permeated the Tardis. And what threw her off even more was that it wasn't uncomfortable. Not at all.

The woman suddenly sprung to her feet and helped Amy up and over to a sofa next to the console. Amy watched her as she dashed around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. Just like...

"Where's the Doctor? Rory?"

The woman stopped and peered around the console at her. She pulled another lever and walked over to Amy. She had her hands clasped in front of her and Amy was surprised to see that now she looked nervous.

"Where are they?" she asked again. She was beginning to worry.

"They're not here."

"What? Why?"

"You're not on the same Tardis."

"Then..." she looked around at the walls and felt the confusion grow in her, "but how? Who are you? I just...what's going on?"

The woman pointed at the spot next to her, "Can I sit with you?"

Amy nodded. She needed answers and she was quite sure that she could take the woman down if need be.

"My name is Rose Tyler. And you're in my Tardis. I haven't seen the Doctor..for ages. And I do not know who Rory is."

Amy felt her eyes watering. She didn't know where Rory was and the Doctor was gone, "The Doctor. He died."

Rose's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Oh no, no, no. He's still alive. Alive and well. And your Rory friend is probably still with him. This is a separate Tardis. The last of its kind from...from another dimension."

Amy looked up at her in amazement, "But I thought all other dimensions were closed."

"Anything's possible..."

"In the Tardis," Amy finished for her. The words shocked her even as they rolled over her tongue, "Your Tardis."

Rose nodded, "My Tardis."

Amy felt the weight of Rose's words come down on her. She was on another Tardis. Another Tardis from another universe. WIth a woman that she somehow recognised. Somewhere. Hiding that fact for another time she grasped for other avenues of information, "Are you a Time Lord? The..Doc...he said that he was the last."

Amy saw the woman tense before sighing, "Technically I'm a Time Lord. Different genetic makeup."

"How?"

"I traveled with the Doctor a very long time ago. And in a desperate moment I opened the heart of the Tardis. Well knowing her now she probably did it herself," Rose babbled on and Amy couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. She babbled like the Doctor, "Well when that happened something changed inside me. Time changed me into a being that lives as long as a Time Lord with some extra perks but isn't actually a Time Lord."

"You were human?"

Rose nodded, "Yes. And without knowing it the Doctor and I continued to think I was only human. Time passed and I was pulled into an alternate dimension. The world started ending again, as it does, and I met up with the Doctor once more. Long story short I ended up with a human version of the Doctor who I fell in love with, married and had children with. But...things don't always end up like you want them to be."

Rose looked down with sorrow filled eyes. Amy felt like she should reach out to her and comfort her or hold her hand but she hesitated. Instead she placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Keeping her head down she responded, "He died. I stayed young and he died," Rose took in a deep breath, obviously collecting herself, before continuing, "And then the Time Lords found me. They gave me a chance to learn about all the stuff the Doctor talked about and more. Eventually life on Gallifrey changed and I ran. Been running for a long time."

"You never looked for the Doctor here?"

"I was to scared. Scared at what would happen if I revealed that I had managed to jump to this dimension with Time Lord technology that he thought was completely dead."

Amy nodded. She appreciated the honesty that Rose was giving her. Giving Rose's shoulder a gentle squeeze she asked the question that had been bugging her since the moment she had woken up, "Why did you save me? I just...I thought only one Amelia Pond could survive."

At this Rose looked up and grinned. Her tongue sticking out from in between her teeth in a mischievous smile, "On a Tardis only one Amelia Pond can survive. You're the only one here."

Amy gave a laugh, "That's true."

Rose sat up straight and seemed to jump to an air or seriousness, "The Tardis brought me to you. And you know her. Even the Doctor can't control her. She takes you where you need to go most of the time. And she thought that I needed to find you."

Releasing her shoulder Amy stood up and walked around the Tardis once in disbelief. She looked back at Rose, "So you can talk to the Tardis? And she thought you needed to find me?"

Rose stood up and pulled a couple more levers near Amy, "Well kind of. I can feel her most of the time. And yes. I was to find you."

"Why me? I'm just...I'm just Amelia Pond."

At this Rose paused. Her hand on a lever was tight and Amy saw as the knuckles turned white. She looked over at her and Amy was shocked by the intense look in her eyes, "You are not ordinary Amy. You're brilliant. And this universe would only be better to have another version of you in it."

Amy felt her shoulders slump and the energy disappear from her. This was to much to take in at one moment. Rose came up to her and grasped her shoulders, "Are you ok?"

She felt herself nod. She was exhausted, "Yeah. I'm just...this is a lot to take in."

"I know it is. We can talk about it in the morning though. Down there," she pointed at a hallway, "are a row of rooms. Pick any you want."

For a second she doubted this woman. It was the smart thing to do. She could be some sort of trick. A dream caused by the robots to keep her docile. That all changed when Rose looked at her with an ear to ear smile before taking off her jacket and asking, "Would you like some tea?"

Amy nodded and watched as she headed down another hallway to what she presumed was the kitchen. Rose was a mystery. She had appeared out of nowhere. Saved her and taken her out of a place that she had spent years trapped in. And for some reason this woman trusted her enough to just give her a room and then ask her if she wanted tea.

"Just like the Doctor."

Fiddling with her hands she couldn't help but smile. She was free.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It wasn't until later on when she was settling into her new room before tea that she realised that Rose had called her 'Amy'. Looking over the conversation they had had earlier she came to the conclusion that Rose Tyler knew who she was. Somehow she knew. And Amy was going to find out.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Rose set the kettle on the stove and leaned against the counter. This wasn't what she expected. She had found her. She had found Amy and she could already feel things changing . Tiberius...he would be proud. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that this Amy would replace her daughter but this was her chance. Her chance to give the girl who waited the stars.

Her eyes watered and she couldn't stop smiling. Amy was here. Where she belonged. And somehow Rose knew finding Amy was the next step to finding him. The Doctor. Looking over to her left she placed her hand on the blue book inside her jacket. There was still one thing left to figure out.

"Who is River Song?"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

To Be Continued...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this next piece. The Doctor is coming around...soon. But I'm trying something different and I'm really enjoying the relationship between Amy and Rose. :D

Please leave me some brain juice AKA REVIEWS! lol.


End file.
